


It's Hard to Speak Japanese While High, From Personal Experience

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drugs, M/M, References to Drugs, Smoking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Smoking, Weed, high at school, kagami is fucking gone, the devil's lettuce, under the influence of maryjane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: "Nigga...I can see the clouds..""KAGAMI YOU AREN'T EVEN SPEAKING JAPANESE!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my oh my, look at that. it's been months since i wrote something T.T

_One bowl. Two bowls. Three bowls. Four bowls. Five._

_It's gonna be a nice morning.._

* * *

  **Ft. Kuroko**

"This is the longest walk I've ever taken in my flipping life, Kuroko." Kagami wasn't playing saying this. The ground was too far away and he wasn't willing to walk another step. he was high off his fucking rockers and he couldn't think to save his life. If anyone could see behind his shades they'd think he bawled his eyes out that morning. He doesn't think anyone at Seirin knows what being high looks or feels like, but he doesn't want to risk his career for a raging morning with his "negative" crowd.

"Kagami-kun, it's been five minutes.." Kuroko sighed, already seeing the problem with his friend. The small boy wasn't an idiot, contrary to popular belief, "Kagami-kun what did you smoke this morning?"

The redhead stopped walking--hold up,  _was he walking?--_ and did a double-take. Kuroko knew, fuckkkk...o well. "Five bowls of King Tut with the boys. They came by from America yesterday and we wake and baked."

"'Wake and baked'?" Kuroko knew what it was to be high, he'd never done it, but he didn't know all the terms. Why would he need to?

"We woke up and started smoking, basically.." Kagami was too high, he was willing to explain to Kuroko, but he didn't want to  _now._ "How 'bout you let me get through this fuckin' day without stressin' and I'll tell you everything you wanna know, ye?"

The bluenette gave the older boy an unsure glance but nodded, "Alright, Kagami-kun, just don't.... _die."_

"Noted."  _Ignored._

-_-

"You coming to practice?" Taiga barely heard the question, he was way too stuck. The kinda stuck they warn you  _not_ to be in public. When you just can't, despite all help, move your eyes or body. The gum on the wall across the classroom was way too entrancing. 

"Kagami...?" Furihata looked around the empty classroom, trying to find what was so important, and then gave the seirin ace some space. "Uh..I'll tell Coach..um, Kagami-san???" 

Nope, the gum was too attention grabbing. He could try all he wanted, but his damn eyes we not gonna move. They wouldn't even blink _._  

_Tell Riko I died please_


	2. Chapter 2

It took a good slap from Kuroko and him cursing himself out in his head for Kagami to move from his spot at his desk. 

"Okay, Kagami-kun, tell me; what did you do this morning and why are you at school like this?" Kuroko gave him a curious look, filled with patience. Kagami had to take a moment to respond, his brain wasn't working all that well at the moment. 

"Well-- _shit why is it so hard to speak,_ " The redhead blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind. He was thinking in English and that wasn't good if he wanted his friend to get the idea of what he was saying. No matter how good his best friend's grades were in English, he wasn't going to understand a word of Kagami's fluent speech. "I always had a  _habit of smoking in America. I just picked it back up now."_

Fuck. It was just getting harder.

"Kagami-kun, please say that again. I don't speak English." Kuroko gave him a look, "If you're trying to avoid telling me, at least do it in a more subtle way." Not that Kagami could be subtle. 

Seirin's ace blinked once, offended. He was being completely honest! And if he  _was_ working to lie to Kuroko, then he wouldn't have said shit! He could have told him that one of his friends had given him a really strong edible and he hadn't known it was! So much for Kuroko's trust in him. 

 _"WHO SAID I LIED!"_ What the ever loving fuck was happening to him? He'd never been this high before, good god.  _"Please tell me you understand me!"_

"Kagami-kun, this is not helpful." He was deadpan.

_"UGHHHHH"_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just hopping in and out of the writing portion of my life atm


End file.
